remnants_of_thistlelandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gamanic
The Gamanic are a people that originate from The Dark Continent who have mostly migrated and settled at villages in northern Thistleland. The Gamanic are composed of a wide variety of species, representing a continent of people as diverse as Thistleland. A proud and advanced people who were displaced, the Gamanic were forced from their homelands in the Dark Continent by the activation of a device known as the Darkness Engine. Little is known of what occurred, but the results were disastrous for the Gamanic; almost half of their people were slaughtered and the Dark Continent is completely shrouded in a Darkness that will either unmake those without a light source, or shred them alive. The Gamanic depend on advanced projection magic based on often bulky looking apparatus. While they are well known for their use of projecting light in both normal use and as weapons, their most distinguishing magic based ability is to project their minds to others. This ability does not allow a normal Gamanic to read another's mind, nor does it allow them to talk into someone's mind at a distance; the Gamanic are simply able to project their non-verbal feelings and thoughts to another's mind as a sort of notification when within line of sight. The Gamanic often do not bother to learn the languages of Thistleland, instead relying on their abilities to project their intent while talking in their own language. The leaders of the Gamanic people are key to their society's culture. Called Knowledge Keepers, they retain the foundation of the Gamanic heritage, culture and magic crafting. There are many Knowledge Keepers, and they can often be found joining groups of Gamanic during tasks as equals, though they are generally kept away from more dangerous role unless they are specifically needed. Knowledge Keepers generally are highly skilled at projection magic, able to properly converse with words mentally, and use light in novel and unexpected ways. Gamanic magic is known to be difficult or impossible to reproduce by those at Thistleland, though the Gamanic are quick to state it is not due to the Gamanic being more advanced, simply that they invested in a very different method of magic that would take a long time to progress towards with Thistleland's methods. On the other side, the Gamanic find it hard to understand most of the magic Thistleland uses. Outside Gamanic settlements they are known to assist with adventure parties, providing good tactical and support roles due to their projection abilities and the often comical ability to focus and rouse allies and intimidate enemies with their angry sounding language in battle. They also maintain a presence in the Dark Continent in the form of explorers and adventurers who take dangerous missions to try to salvage information, materials, and very rarely adventure teams to try to reach the center of the continent to find a way to reverse the Darkness Engine's effects.. The Gamanic are generally respected and well liked by the people of Thistleland, though are sometimes seen as a little intimidating due to their language.